


【ggad】拆cp的姑婆

by Appleginny



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appleginny/pseuds/Appleginny
Summary: 假如巴希达姑婆重生并且为了防止重蹈覆辙开始拆自己组的cp...
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

血盆大口向她来袭来，作为一个知名的历史学家和霍格沃茨魔法史课本的编撰者，她本应该有更细致的修辞和更加严谨的表述——但显然现在并不是一个什么能令人安心创作的好时机。她下意识地反应过来，魔法部已经倒了，那么这一天早晚都会到来。蛇的身体缠绕得愈来愈紧，她觉得自己本来就上了年纪的肋骨和肺部被从各个方向挤压着，几乎不能呼吸……

“如果阿不思那孩子还在的话，这种事情绝对不会发生。”她有些神志不清地想着。是的，即使他在无数小巫师的眼中是德高望重无所不能的邓布利多校长，巴希达眼里的阿不思永远是个孩子，一个在某个普通的夏天经历了接连毁灭性打击的可怜孩子。

就像她那个令人不省心的侄孙一样：不管他后来在欧洲大陆做出了什么事情，盖勒特在她印象中总是一个可爱的男孩子。是的，还没有等那个假装礼貌的记者暗戳戳地用些小手段，她就对着那个八卦记者说了心里话——虽然她对那个记者的作风心知肚明：她读过几年之前这位记者给小哈利写的文章，她坚信莉莉和詹姆的孩子不可能那样。

巴希达没有想过盖勒特会是他们三个之中活到最后的那个，当然不是她见不得自己的侄孙好——她也并不觉得侄孙在纽蒙迦德的日子多么好过，不过比上不足比下也算很有余了——历史上一场惊心动魄的决斗之后，落败的一方能保全性命的实属少之又少，诸如恶怪埃格伯特直接在决斗中屠杀了恶魔埃默里克的事情实在是常见；就算是双方都受了伤，决斗失利的人也往往会因为救治不及时而丢了性命——更不用说盖勒特后期手段偏激为自己树敌颇多，战败被擒之后好些国家魔法部都吵着定要严惩于他。

决斗那天可真的是噩梦。作为一位历史学家，能够见证或是亲身体验历史本来是一件不可多得的好事；更不用说她早在介绍两个少年天才相识时就也曾经期待过两个人都能在历史上留下一些痕迹。但她从未想过他们会是以这种针锋相对你死我活的形式永远刻在史书里——一个是自己无比看重喜欢的侄孙；另一个是自己十分赏识的邻居少年，而自从那个夏天之后，她也把他当做自己的晚辈亲戚来看待。自己亲手为两个寄予厚望的孩子书写历史也成为了被她埋进过往的奢望：她将历史整理到十九世纪，然后就出版了魔法史；即使是她后来重新修订，她也没有想过将这唯一一段自己知道全貌却不知从何写起的历史收录进去。她只后悔自己没有侄孙一样的预言天赋，倘若自己当初有丝毫的预感，她绝不会再向男孩子们引荐彼此。

梅林的胡子啊，她不知道自己为什么还会有时间思考这么多东西。英国的这位黑魔王倒也不至于养一条这么没用连缠一个老太婆都缠不死的蛇——她知道猫有的时候会非常喜欢逗弄自己的猎物，但她不知道蛇也会有这种奇怪的癖好。

窒息的束缚突然消失，她试探地睁开眼睛，却发现自己仍然在自己的房间里；不过东西的摆放位置似乎有些不太一样：桌子上是一些她还未整理完的手稿，以及一封还未打开的信。

她拿起手边的魔杖，点了点躺在她面前的信封——这时她才发现自己似乎年轻了很多，挥舞魔杖的手不再颤抖、咒语的发音也变得清晰。

信件漂浮到空中，缓缓地将自己展开，接着用她侄孙的声音说话了：“亲爱的姑婆，我今天下午到，多谢款待。 你的侄孙，盖勒特。”接着，纸张又略显滑稽地朝她鞠了一躬，随后消失不见了。

梅林的胡子啊。巴西达躺在自己柔软舒适的扶手椅中整整愣住了五分钟。这张椅子曾经在她整理资料写书陷入僵滞的时候为她提供了很多思路与灵感，可是今天的情况着实令她难以理解。五分钟后，她起身出门，远处邓布利多家的房门紧闭着，院子里几只羊正在旁若无人地低头吃草。

有人在。在确认了这一点之后她大脑一片空白地回到了房间里。眼前的手稿也的确是一八九九年夏天时的进度；这并非她有多么完美的记忆力：她当时正好在邀请被束缚在家里的阿不思帮她整理关于妖精叛乱的资料，也正是这个下午阿不思来送资料的时候，她介绍了两个年轻人相识。

果不其然，很快一只猫头鹰飞到了自己的窗户边，它的嘴里衔着一张小纸条。巴希达打开窗户，小猫头鹰跳进来将纸条放到了她的手里，随后拍拍翅膀又飞了出去。她展开字条：“巴沙特女士，资料我整理了出来。如果方便，我今天下午就可以把它们带过去。 您真诚的，阿不思·邓布利多”

哦，不。梅林在上，她可不想再重蹈一次上辈子的覆辙。她还记得盖勒特跌跌撞撞两眼失神地从邓布利多家回来，失魂落魄地和自己说自己第二天就要回家——可是他明明丝毫不喜欢家里——或许她当时就应该顺从自己的疑心、压住自己的侄孙，好好盘问一下具体发生了什么；可是她没有，盖勒特用她制作的门钥匙离开了，而第二天红肿着眼睛阿不思支支吾吾地向她问起盖勒特在不在的时候，他们都找不到盖勒特的下落。

就算两个孩子几十年以后注定要在决斗场上对决，那么现在不见也总是会减少一些心酸。她打定主意要从根本上断绝这段孽缘的开端。

她拿起羽毛笔，匆忙地撕下一张羊皮纸。“亲爱的阿不思，非常感谢你的帮忙。不过很不巧我今天下午有事要出门，如果可以的话你可以明天上午过来，顺便带一些小点心回去。 巴希达”

她总是能想出一些理由劝盖勒特明天到其他地方去逛一逛的，反正盖勒特也不是什么宅得住的人。至少先改掉这个下午，她想。

\------------------------  
巴希达：手-心手背都-是肉，小两口闹分手，真•街坊邻居心碎💔


	2. Chapter 2

盖勒特在下午两点过十分敲响了她的大门。就像上次一样，侄孙几乎只是拽了一根魔杖就告别了欧洲大陆；巴希达留心注意了一下，盖勒特像她记忆中一样对于这幢房子探头探脑，似乎并不是很了解自己家构造的样子——她昨天想了很久小盖尔和阿尔会不会也是经历了一切又回来的。看着眼前的年轻人表现，她下意识觉得自己可以放下心来；可谁又说得准呢？以自家侄孙的能力，演演戏骗过自己这把老骨头也不是什么难事。

“路上还顺利吗？我刚刚烤好了一些小饼干。”她给了许久不见的侄孙一个大大的拥抱，问道。

“唔，到山谷之后有点迷路，不过还好，有人帮我指了路。”

“谁？”巴希达突然警觉了起来。

“不认识。街上随便碰见的一个矮胖男人——姑婆，你还好吗？你看起来很担心的样子。我还不至于在路上被人拐走。”巴希达刚刚放下心来盖勒特碰见的不是邓布利多家的人，可被这么一问她彻底搞不清楚侄孙的来历了。

她把盖勒特安顿进客厅的沙发上，又将一块刚出炉的饼干塞进了侄孙的手里。“姑婆，你怎么知道我中午没有吃东西的？”她喜欢的金发小恶魔朝她眨了眨眼睛。

她当然知道。上次盖勒特到达的时候她刚刚好和阿不思讨论完一个小问题。阿不思习惯吃过午饭后把妹妹安顿睡下再过来，他之前从自己这里拿走了一些妖精语的文献——能很好地理解妖精语的人并不多，更不用说愿意帮她整理上百页一般人看着就枯燥的历史资料，所以她一向很感激阿不思的帮助。她从来不会让阿不思空手而归：一些小点心——还有书本出版之后的部分稿费，她盘算着这或许能帮邓布利多家渡过一些难关。

巴希达清楚地记得刚刚到达的盖勒特趁着她和阿不思讨论的时候偷偷地将厨房里的饼干拿了个一干二净，当他们终于对一个问题达成共识之后，她发现自己一整个中午的心血已经消失不见：没有哪个贪吃的地精会拿走这么多东西，那么罪魁祸首就只剩下了一种可能性。

谢天谢地阿不思是个心胸宽广的孩子，巴希达本来以为她向两个年轻人引见彼此的想法马上就要毁于一旦——不过阿不思并没有介意盖勒特拿走了原本属于他的所有甜品。一个下午过后他们俨然已经成为了无话不谈的朋友，盖勒特甚至央求她第二天再烤一些小点心来赔偿没有吃到下午茶的阿不思——或者现在想想，他们当初就闹翻或许还好些，但这显然不是两个孩子的性格。

“姑婆？”巴希达从沉浸的思绪中清醒过来，盖勒特正在她面前晃着手。“您怎么看起来总是心不在焉？您确定佩弗利尔被葬在了这里吗？”

她当然知道侄孙想问这个做什么，不过这也不是她的劝说就能左右的事情，小格林德沃的性子倔得很。“当然。”她回答道，“不过你得接受我这个长辈婆婆妈妈的性子和唠叨。你今天得好好休息，不许出门，要找什么也明天早上再说。”

以她对侄孙了解，盖勒特第二天肯定会迫不及待地早起外出；这样就留给她充足的时间在早上准备好小点心等待阿不思的到来。“中午见。”她向自己的侄孙暂时告别，“我昨天失眠得有点严重，可能要补上一觉——”

“放心吧，姑婆。或许你做好饭了我还没有回来，你可以多睡一会儿。”盖勒特善解人意地答道。

当巴希达两天之内的第二拨小饼干出炉的时候阿不思也敲响了门。

“安娜状态怎么样？”她熟练地将小饼干分成两份，一份放在盘子里端到阿不思面前，另一份装在小袋子里让阿不思带回家。

“您太费心了，巴沙特女士。”阿不思欠了欠身，礼貌地答道。“安娜最近还好，不过这两天比前些日子贪睡了些。”

阿不思也曾经叫过她“姑婆”的，巴希达有些出神地想着。她赶紧晃了晃脑袋，把这个不属于这辈子的想法抛到了一边。

讨论魔法史的过程依旧顺利，阿不思侃侃而谈的过程中没有说到什么超出十八岁的自己的内容，这多少让巴希达松了一口气。事实上，她对自己上辈子潜心研究过的东西保留着不错的记忆，比起阿不思向她说了什么，她更在乎是能不能试探出什么。

盖勒特昨天对她当面提出去帮忙整理《被遗忘的古老咒语》手稿的请求毫无反应——那两个孩子总以为他们将一些小秘密掩藏得很好，可是她总要有一天发现自己的一些珍藏被人挪了位置，她对于自己的手稿可谓如数家珍——不过巴希达不觉得盖勒特的演技会好到读到血盟都能面不改色，但她的侄孙的确没有表现出任何异样。

巴希达觉得她几乎可以下结论盖勒特和阿不思都是十几岁时还有些懵懂的他们。这样的想法让她轻松了很多，没有了感情和家人那么些乱七八糟的羁绊，她应该可以轻易又没有什么心理负担地避免两人见面。

“巴沙特女士，您的侄孙要来拜访您是吗？”阿不思突然问道。

该死。巴希达不受控制地反应出了这种不太文雅的词语，不过幸亏它只是短暂地在她的脑海里转了转，她的嘴唇闭得很紧。

不可能有比这更糟糕的时间点了。一小条明显是来自盖勒特的羊皮纸已经从敞开的窗户飞进了屋、又扭曲着将自己从信封里褪了出来，现在正用着盖勒特的声音大声朗读自己：“亲爱的姑婆，希望你上午的补觉还算愉快。如果你还睡着，我希望它没有将您吵醒；如果你醒了，或许可以给我回个信，我打算回去。 ——希望您已睡醒的，盖勒特”

巴希达很想否认，不过对着小阿不思真诚的提问脸，她甚至连支吾搪塞都做不到。罢了罢了，她这把老骨头怕是注定要被这两个不安分的小辈吃得死死的。

“对，他昨天到的。”洋洋洒洒写过好几本畅销书的作者眼睁睁地看着便条又一次凭空消失，干巴巴地回答道。

而阿不思却被这种独特的传递信息的方式吸引了注意，“这个魔法倒是精巧，是自创的吗？我从来没见过也没有在哪本书里读到过。”

大事不好，巴希达暗自叫苦。她一早把盖勒特支走就是怕这个，结果到底还是没有逃过去——“盖勒特可不是什么令人省心的家伙，脾气古怪得很。”她找补道。

“阿不福思和我也是这么互相认为的，”这位通情达理的少年邻居轻巧地帮自家侄孙脱了罪，可巴希达却一点也高兴不起来。尤其是她听到阿不思开口询问能否帮忙引见一下这个魔法的创造者。

当然不行。巴希达略微思索，终于决定坑一把自家侄孙，“他也就是鼓捣鼓捣这些没用的东西，学校被他上得一塌糊涂，前些日子刚被德姆斯特朗开除。”

“德姆斯特朗？”阿不思问了一句，旋即想到巴希达之前的确没有提过这个侄孙，那么想来那位盖勒特大概的确是住得很远不常联系。

“对，就是你想的那所。德姆斯特朗的名声你也知道，不像霍格沃茨管得这么严，对打架斗殴和黑魔法之类的也很容忍。所以他真是成天搞些歪门邪道的东西，不成器得很。”巴希达狠了狠心，将之前从来不放在心上的别人对盖勒特的评论搬了一些出来。

“或许只是不喜欢学校？能创造出这种咒语的人或许会觉得学校的课太枯燥了。”

巴希达最后也没能成功打消小阿不思对从未谋面的自家侄孙的好奇心，道别时只得模模糊糊答应着什么时候向他们互相介绍彼此——这也难怪，她心里清楚得很阿不思在家里待得无聊，就算是帮自己整理魔法史资料这些活计对于他来说也不过是勉强打发时间，根本谈不上什么对于他来说多么有趣的工作——遑论少年人总是想着要追求的成就感。更何况他和阿不福思的关系也只算得上是普通兄弟，加上阿利安娜的情况，阿不思不仅几乎成天都待在家里，甚至终日连个说心里话的人都没有。

她呷了口冷茶，所以她上辈子才会那么殷切地希望两个人成为好友，明明都是那么耀眼的天才，身边又都缺少个和自己年龄能力相仿的知己——眼前的这个小阿不思也显然迅速判断出了盖勒特过人的魔法天分，可他对两人一旦相识之后的命运却完全没有任何概念。巴希达眼见着自己不论说盖勒特什么都无法改变阿不思的想法，心下想着只能祈祷能从侄孙那里成功下手，断绝两人见面的可能性。


	3. Chapter 3

盖勒特在山谷里转了一上午，回来的时候饿得仿佛能吃下一整只鹰头马身有翼兽。巴希达冷眼瞧着狼吞虎咽的盖勒特，却想起了上辈子小家伙总是装出一副吃相优雅的模样——也难怪，那个时候他经常邀阿不思一起的。要么阿不思在自己家，要么盖勒特取邓布利多家，他们两个人总是如影随形。

在最后一小块馅饼也被盖勒特叉到自己的盘子里之后巴希达决定尽早开口。

“上午在山谷里逛得怎么样，盖勒特？”

“还不错——不过我还是没找到多少有用的信息——”盖勒特嘴里塞着馅饼，略微有些含混不清地说着，“如果方便，我得从您那里借两本书。”

“你有决定在我这里住到什么时候吗？”

盖勒特停下了正在切开馅饼的双手，“您这是在赶我走？”

“不，当然不是。”巴希达带着那么一丝丝的违心回答道，她期盼着能有什么理由让盖勒特去其他地方过几天，旅个游或者回趟家都行，只要能给她足够的时间搬个家，离开戈德里克山谷——她绝对不介意侄孙在自己家里住到天荒地老。“我得给你父母回封信，随口问问。”

“那您可以省省力气，他们可压根不会在意我又从家里消失了这回事。”盖勒特耸肩。

巴希达最后还是给盖勒特的父母去了一封信，不过只是简简单单地报了个平安，并没有提盖勒特归期一类的话题——但从回信上来看，格林德沃夫妇也的确是对自家任性的孩子放心得出乎寻常。

她私下里曾经考虑过让侄孙换个志向，但是盖勒特对她旁敲侧击提出来的工作提议全都兴致缺缺；要么是嫌弃魔法部的人都是目光短浅的废物和他们共事只是浪费时间，要么就是工作过于简单简直是在浪费天赋，而当巴希达开口询问他到底要做什么的时候——“当然是足够有意义不浪费我天分的事情，姑婆——现在的巫师太委屈了。”不过现在的盖勒特暂时地将满腔热情倾泻在了探索这个巫师历史悠久的地方，他似乎对戈德里克山谷有着花不完的兴趣：从起初每天出门半天，到后来干脆是托巴希达打包好午饭早出晚归。

巴希达也乐得他出去得久，她心里对侄孙的能力门清，总不会叫人欺负了去；而且盖勒特不在家也意味着她可以不那么如履薄冰地安排着自己的日程，小心翼翼地错开盖勒特在家和与阿不思讨论的时间。与说服执拗的盖勒特相比，稿件的整理工作可以说是进行得无比顺利。凭借着前辈子撰稿的记忆，她腾出了更多的时间来考察更细枝末节的事情，也找了不少新资料让阿不思帮忙整理。阿不思的进度出乎她意料得快，他们讨论的频率整整增加了一倍——于是巴希达便决定由她带着材料到邓布利多家，这样也方便阿不思随时照看妹妹。

阿利安娜一开始见到巴希达时怯生生的，直到几次之后才熟络起来；而阿不福思却恰恰相反，巴希达感觉他一开始对自己客气恭敬得很——当然是相对于阿不福思自己来说——甚至会带着阿利安娜向她带来的小点心表示感谢；可几周之后阿不福思的态度就冷了下来，在阿利安娜和她拥抱打过招呼后一言不发脸色铁青地将妹妹拉走，然后全程和妹妹待在房间里直到自己告辞。

“阿不思，你得如实回答我。”这天阿不福思外出放羊，而阿利安娜也被哄着去补了一觉，客厅里只有巴希达和阿不思，以及他们冒着热气的下午茶。“我是不是做了什么冒犯到阿不福思的事情？”

“什么？”阿不思明显是分了神，他手里的杯子猛地晃了一下，溅出了几滴红茶。

巴希达有些许后悔，或许她的频繁造访对于这个特殊的家庭是种负担，阿不福思对这些枯燥的学术没有兴趣，而一个不大熟悉的人在家里总归是有些不自在的。“我是不是占用了你太多的时间？”

“不——当然没有，巴沙特女士。”巴希达感觉自己有点花眼，阿不思脸上似乎闪过了转瞬即逝的羞赧神色。“我们都很感激您——阿不福思最近有些生我的气，您别多心。”

巴希达熟悉阿不思现在脸上的表情，那说明他在试图掩盖一些情绪；但是她更经常见到这样的表情伴随着痛苦或愧疚出现在年龄更大一些的阿不思的脸上，而不是像现在这样，洋溢着一丝拼命压抑却又不经意流出来的笑意。

她有了一个可怕的念头。

“说起我那个不成器的侄孙，”巴希达一边说一边观察着阿不思的表情——怪不得他这些日子没有问起那个这个惊艳过他的咒语创造者，“他最近成天到晚不着家，我也管不住他。”

阿不思小口啜着茶，没有回答。

巴希达离开之前再一次口头允诺了阿不思向他介绍自己的侄孙，不过依旧是没有定下具体的时间。

“我觉得她猜到了。”阿不思望着半天没能出声此时下楼把梯子踩得咯吱咯吱响的金发少年说。

“猜到就猜到，我们又不是故意瞒着她——”金发少年不满地抱怨，“明明是她先欺负我们，明里暗里不想我们认识；然后自己隔三岔五跑到你们家喝下午茶，害得我们都不能出去。”

“连你亲姑婆的醋都吃，又不能少了你的茶叶——给你，看看。”阿不思顺手将巴希达的茶杯递给盖勒特，“残渣怎么说？”

“我说了我不擅长这个——”盖勒特一边接过茶杯一边假装不满地拉长了声音，“意料之中：慌乱和愤怒。”

“哦，不。”阿不思呻吟一声，“那我的呢？”他将自己杯中的茶饮尽，转手又递给盖勒特。

盖勒特望了一眼，随即用魔杖将杯子重新注满，对着阿不思喝茶的位置又呷了一口。“我们才不会被茶叶渣束缚住。”


	4. Chapter 4

正如盖勒特从她的茶叶残渣中占卜出来的一样，巴希达现在的确心慌意乱，又愤怒——怒火的朝向主要不在于盖勒特或阿不思，而是她自己——那两个孩子，不世出的天才，当然会相互吸引，是她自己做得太少了。或许她早该向阿不思讲述导致自己侄孙被德姆斯特朗开除的那个危险实验，告诉阿不思盖勒特其实是个多么离经叛道内心冷漠的人；或者直接向盖勒特挑明阿不思对于他来说就是未来唯一对他有威胁并且亲手覆灭了他几十年谋划的人，让他早早对阿不思死心。

魔法史的手稿散落在书桌旁边，刚刚从阿不思家里带回来的讨论资料被她随意地放置——现在书籍的编篡工作不是最重要的事情。巴希达烦躁得坐立不安，连修正两个孩子见面这么简单的错误她都修正不了，谈何修正魔法史那一大串需要投入大量时间和精力的细节？

侄孙今天一反常态地早早回来了。盖勒特向她打招呼时，巴希达刚刚指挥着两块牛排跳到炭火上——她睨了一眼侄孙，小家伙不乐意得很，似乎是被迫做出了什么决定一般。想也知道，大概是阿不福思放羊回来看见盖勒特在家里、自己下午又去拜访忍不住发了脾气；他们两个上辈子就不对付，只是苦了阿利安娜和阿不思。

所谓倒霉的人说咒语都会嘴瓢，巴希达发现今天的牛排极其难切，明明已经换了四五次切割的位置，刀子把盘子滑得刺啦作响，筋膜却依旧顽强地将把叉子戳出了十几个洞的牛肉连成一整片。

“姑婆，你听我说——”盖勒特实在看不下去自己和自己较劲的姑婆，打破了僵持的气氛。

“不，你先听我说。”她果断地打断了自己的侄孙。

她一向对盖勒特疼爱有加，今天这个语气打破了她以往的和蔼形象，盖勒特愣了愣。“我本来不想插手你的事情，但是你每天都出去那么久，说是来我这边散心，我连你的人影都见不到。”巴希达缓和了一下自己的语气，或许是自己想多了，或许盖勒特真单纯是每天在山谷里面逛得久了呢？她努力控制住言语里的指责意味，“好歹我也算你的监护人，你这些天白天都在哪？”

“邓布利多家——我最近认识了阿不思，他——”明显地犹豫一下之后，盖勒特回答。

“——阿不思！阿不思·邓布利多！”巴希达像吼叫信一般厉声嚷起来，又一次打断了侄孙的话。手里的刀叉也叮叮当当地掉落盘子上，她有些气急反笑：“你不知道他对你来说意味着什么吧？他是你实现你脑子里那个理想的障碍！他是打败你的人！”她感觉到血液澎湃地往自己脑门上涌，侄孙真的是傻得可笑。

“我知道。”出乎她的意料，盖勒特对这个信息接受得极为迅速和平静；没有犹豫、甚至他的回答也没有多余的词语。

侄孙的坦诚反而把气头上的巴希达搞糊涂了。“你知道什么？”

盖勒特的语气平淡至极：“我看到了未来，和您说得一样——”他突然激动起来，放下刀叉，在房间里来回踱步。“但我不信——阿不思那么夺目！所有的人都在浪费他的才华，他的精力，他的时间！他不应该被妹妹绑架在这个山谷、也不绝应该站在我的对立面——”盖勒特呼吸急促，仿佛他已经看到了熠熠发光的王座上的两人：“他只应该在我身旁，我有信心让他跟我走！我几乎要成功了，姑婆，只要你——”

“我不会帮你的。”巴希达断然拒绝，“也不会同意你们在一起。我会劝阿不思，让他离开你——”

“我是他的救赎——”盖勒特大声反驳。

“你只会把他推向更深的绝望！”巴希达用更大的声音勉强把侄孙盖过去。“连阿不福思都看出来了，你觉阿不思还能自欺欺人到多久？”

“那个蠢货，他和你编排了我们什么？”盖勒特紧紧攥着拳头，指节咔咔作响。

“阿不福思什么都没说，我也不至于傻到需要人告诉我才看出来——”

“看出来什么？”盖勒特看起来随时都能暴跳起来跑到邓布利多家向阿不福思施咒泄愤。

“你不爱阿不思，”巴希达说，她祈祷自己的声音中不要有盖勒特能听出来的不忍——或许是刚才为了压过盖勒特的叫喊，她现在的声音颤抖沙哑得很：“你只是在利用阿不思的才华，和他对你的感情。”

她的话像一个石化咒一样击中了盖勒特的胸口，他僵在原地足足有一分钟，就连攥紧的手也没有放开，指节被他自己压得发白。

“您说什么，姑婆？”他无力地问，语气中失去了刚才的斗志。

巴希达霎时心疼起来，但她还是开了口：“你只说阿不思会如何帮助你成就事业——可这么久了，你们相处这么多天了，你下意识的反应不是说你们相处得愉快，我不需要借助任何其他的因素就能判断出来：你不爱他，盖勒特。你只是在利用他。”

一向能说会道的小家伙被她说得哑口无言，在她面前垂着头失落地站着。

巴希达叹了口气，将侄孙按回餐桌的座位上，又帮他切好了剩余的大半块牛排：“你应该相信你的预言的，盖尔。”

盖勒特后来也没有吃那半块牛排，他只是呆呆地盯着牛肉，似乎那和他并不在一个世界——直到巴希达提出来让他回房间歇歇。

巴希达也没有吃下自己的牛排，明明自己已经说动了盖勒特，可她丝毫高兴不起来：不只是自己的烦躁心情丝毫未减轻，她甚至因为心疼心情低落又没吃好晚饭的侄孙更加难受了。思来想去之后，她还是给阿不思写了张纸条，绑在克尼科勒斯的脚上让它带给阿不思。

克尼科勒斯很快带回了阿不思的回复，说他很欢迎她随时过去坐坐。巴希达在一天内第二次踏入邓布利多家门时她看见阿不思探头瞥了一眼她的身后——或许他在期待着那个金发异瞳的少年吧，巴希达在心里暗暗地骂着自己不近人情，表面上却滴水不漏。

阿不思有些腼腆，“姑——巴沙特女士，不好意思让您大晚上跑一趟……我想盖勒特已经和您说了？”

“是的，他今天晚上回去很早。”巴希达将“今天晚上”几个字咬得很重，阿不思的脸微微红了。“阿不福思忍不下了？”她问。

“不不，不是阿不福思。我觉得我们不应该再瞒着您，”小家伙的耳根有点变亮，“我就劝着盖勒特早点回去了。”

巴希达板着脸点头，阿不思似乎是想问她什么——他当然会想问自己的态度。“阿不思，”巴希达还是先开了口，“你知道盖勒特在被德姆斯特朗开出之前都做了什么吗？”


	5. Chapter 5

盖勒特在德姆斯特朗的过错虽然足够令他被学校开除这一后果无可转圜，但是这远不够让两个小家伙之间产生嫌隙，巴希达对这一点心知肚明。但她的目的不是这个——她提起这件事，只是因为她需要一个契机。上辈子的事情她心如明镜一般：面前的少年能力和谋略均不在自己侄孙之下，只不过他形成对巫师界发展的主张要晚于盖勒特——可就算把古往今来所有的男巫女巫都算上，现在的盖勒特和阿不思也算得上是佼佼者，因此想要蒙蔽得了阿不思·邓布利多，需要的不仅盖勒特·格林德沃的甜言蜜语，还有阿不思自己心甘情愿地把自己的理性封住，全身心地投入盖勒特细心编织的美好梦境里。

而她现在需要做的就是找准机会，将这个绚丽美妙的幻影戳破。

“巴沙特女士，您的意思是？”阿不思考虑过巴希达可能有过的反应——无外乎是应允或者反对，从盖勒特的茶叶渣占卜来看，后者的可能性居高；但是像这样心平气和看不出任何怒气地向自己揭亲侄孙的短是阿不思没有料到的。

“没什么，就是想问清楚你到底知不知道他的性子。”

巴希达看似回答得随意，阿不思心中的疑虑却丝毫没有消散，他只得硬着头皮回答。“我们聊过德姆斯特朗的事情，我觉得盖勒特的一些做法——”他打量着巴希达的反应，可历史学家笃定主意不给阿不思看出任何端倪的机会，“——可能有些过于激进了——不过我们会注意的，以后——”

如果有阿不思在，那当然好；可惜梅林没有给这个不幸的世界一个这样的机会。巴希达悲哀地想。“阿不思，”她数不清今天第几次打断人说话，“那你应该知道他骨子里是特别冷漠的人。”

赤褐色头发的少年默不作声。

“他对待人怎么样？——除了你之外的人，”她补充道，“比如阿不福思和阿利安娜。”

巴希达当晚睡得一点也不踏实。明明盖勒特被她说得泄了气，明明阿不思在她提到阿利安娜的时候被戳中了心事；她也分别向二人挑明了预言还从未出过错并且阿利安娜的身体经不起折腾或冒险——她做到了所有自己想做的事，可她心里还是难受得紧。

也是啊，她翻了个身，最初是她介绍两个少年相识，是她看着他们熟稔起来，她对于那个终究没能成真的美好未来的期许丝毫不比两个当事人少。她也知道自己的做法未免过于残酷无情，无论是让现在的盖勒特为他还没有做的事情背负责任，还是在本来就被现实困扰的阿不思面前直言他不该忽略那个实际上是他痛苦根源的妹妹，都无异于在伤口上撒盐。

可是她又有什么办法呢？盖勒特失魂落魄地求着自己帮他做门钥匙的场景还历历在目——可不久以前他还曾经眼神闪光地向她讲述戈德里克山谷是他人生中最快乐的时光，比沉闷德姆斯特朗或者无聊的家里强了不知道多少倍——结果最后他连英国都再未踏足。

还有盖勒特离开之后她终究觉得放心不下，赶到邓布利多家中才看到哭得几乎脱力的邓布利多家的两个男孩以及躺在地上早就没了生命迹象的阿利安娜。葬礼上本来就瘦高的阿不思比平时还要瘦削，颧骨都突了出来——她眼睁睁地看着阿不福思的拳头结结实实地落在了阿不思的鼻子上——在这以后她也几乎没见过阿不思，除了决斗的前一晚阿不思在这个老房子里坐到了半夜以外，她与阿不思的联系都是通过猫头鹰进行的。

睡得不踏实的不止巴希达一个人，盖勒特同样辗转反侧了一整宿。无论如何，就连他自己也不得不承认，他表达出来“爱”的次数远远多于他思考这个字内涵的次数，严格意义上来说，他甚至并未花时间仔细思索过“爱”意味着什么。他是语言的大师，无师自通般地明白在什么场合下该说什么话，不用花时间斟酌就能信手拈来能让阿不思满心满眼盛满欢喜的字眼。

可难道必须洋洋洒洒写出关于情感的十几寸论文才能被准许使用这个字吗？没有这样的道理。就算是他无意中使用了程度过深的词，那又能怎样？他愿意与阿不思分享他的事业、不介意阿不思对自己的计划改上两笔、愿意为了他推迟自己的事业——那甚至都算不上为了阿不思，而是为了他那个累赘妹妹 …… 除了阿不思以外，他笃定自己不会再容许任何一个人让自己改变至此——这些还不够吗？ 

他想不通为什么姑婆要对自己进行指责，巴希达的话像逃脱不开的梦魇一样追着他，“你只是在利用他的才华 …… 你不爱他 …… ”可被阿不思的才华和灵魂吸引简直是再正常不过的事情。与阿不思的相遇简直是梅林赐予他最大的幸运，他们享受相处的每一寸时光，从精神到肉体都无比契合。至于他们的事业，那是他们共同构筑的未来。他将阿不思从看似无望的束缚中解脱出来，又给了阿不思一个切实可行的美好愿景——阿不思也一样热衷于那个能够洗刷过往不幸的未来，那个不会埋没自己才能的未来——盖勒特确信自己没有忤了阿不思的意愿。他们的感情和野心相交织，不可能有任何两人比他们的关系还要紧密，盖勒特困惑地想：倘若只是因为出于感情在一起而志趣迥异，那爱的意义又是什么呢？

正如他想不通巴希达为何指责自己利用阿不思一样，失眠的盖勒特同样想不通姑婆到底觉得自己为了什么被阿不思吸引才能算的上真正的感情。诚然，阿不思有着极为出色的外形和性格——但这于他们而言不过是最无足轻重的优点，盖勒特无法想象自己会倾心于一个头脑迟缓的人，即使那个人有着和阿不思一模一样的外表；在德姆斯特朗他见过不少有着优秀的皮囊的人，可没有一个人的能力和头脑可以与自己和阿不思媲美，他向来对那些人嗤之以鼻。

盖勒特昏昏沉沉的，直到天色微亮才勉强睡着。而不远处的邓布利多家则是有人彻夜未眠。

“我把安娜哄睡着了。”巴希达走后，阿不福思一边下楼一边语气生硬地说。阿不思没有搭腔，他看起来颇受打击，只是缓缓地捧起杯子抿了一口茶。

“我听了你和巴沙特——别说我偷听！家又不是你一个人的。”他看见哥哥抬眼，略有些心虚地大声抢白，阿不思手疾眼快地施了个隔音咒。

“你明知道她说的都是对的。”阿不福思直白得不留情面，“你就是在自欺欺人。”

“我 …… ”阿不思一时语塞，于是又被自己弟弟抢过了话头。“精英先生不会想不明白连我这个O.W.Ls都没考过的人都能看出来的问题吧。巴沙特可是他亲姑婆，都和你那么说话了——他就是个流氓！”阿不福思忿忿不平的啐了一口。

“别这么说——”阿不思下意识维护，却被气势汹汹的弟弟瞪了回来，“至少 …… 我们的计划如果成功，安娜就不用再躲藏了。”

“到现在你还护着那个流氓？”阿不福思提高了音量，“巴希达的话你没听见吗？安娜的情况根本不能动！”

“我知道 …… ”阿不思语气有些躲闪，“我会 …… 会劝盖勒特等等，等安娜情况稳定下来——”

“等等！”阿不福思阴阳怪气地重复着这个词语，“多么高瞻远瞩又伟大的决策啊，等等！为了所有巫师的福祉，亲妹妹的性命算得了什么呢？等安娜稳定些——你是看不到她的状态吗？她不能动！——你们是不是巴不得安娜早点死，这样你们就没绊脚——”

“住嘴！阿不福思！”阿不思厉声制止，可阿不福思没有理财，自顾自地继续说下去了。

“没了绊脚石，你们想干什么就干什么——对，你不是正愁被锁在家里没法动弹吗？这么大的牺牲没人看到没人发奖多么委屈——等我开学家里只剩下安娜他就好下手了，一个意外而已，就像他在那个黑魔法学校干的那样。你肯定不会质疑的，是不是？你巴不得摆脱她，或者你们还想摆脱我——”

“闭嘴，阿不福思。”阿不思这次声音沙哑且颤抖，但是他用魔杖抵在自己的喉咙上，这使得他的声音清晰地压过了对方。阿不思摆摆手，一杯茶飘到了阿不福思面前：“喝了它，然后去睡觉。”他命令地说。


End file.
